


Sucks living forever

by manicmea



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick really hates being a Vampire and wants to be with Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucks living forever

Quote is from [imdb](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0030400/quotes)

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
